When Darkness Calls
by Balance of Opposites
Summary: Having gotten rid of Dracula, Van has been sent on a new assignemt, He and Carl are off to America to deal with a little wolf problem. Probably not best for those under 18 to read.
1. Chapter 1 Off to America

The Cardinal grimaced, eyeing the two forms before him as he listened to their report of events. They hadn't even the decency to clean the dirt of their journey from themselves before reporting to him. True, he wanted a full report on what had happened in Romania, but he did no want to inhale the smell of horses while receiving it. Along with the smell and dirt, neither man looked as if they had shaven in a few days and around the darker of the two there seemed to be an aura of sadness. These things, while annoying the Cardina,l did not concern him. What did, however, was the new mission he was about to send them on.

"You will be going to America," the Cardinal stated once the tale was told. "Both of you. I want Carl staying with you on all assignments from now on." He again looked over Van Helsing and Brother Carl.

"Oh no. I'm not babysitting anymore," Gabriel stated firmly. He was going to be damned if he lost another friend to some monster.

"What? I'm not a field man. I do work, here, on experiments." Carl got out a moment after Van Helsing made his statement, his eyes wide. He had thought his trip to Romania was a one time thing.

"Your knowledge is invaluable to Van Helsing," the Cardinal stated, shifting his gaze to the blonde, not at all happy about having his decisions questioned.

"Besides, he whines," the dark haired man added, looking at Carl and trying to come up with any reason not to take him.

"I do not whine," Carl shot back, slightly affronted, not understanding why Gabriel was so opposed to him going. He had figured out the way to Dracula's castle after all.

"You do quite frequently," Van Helsing answered.

"You are both going," the Cardinal cut in.

"I am not a field man," Carl stated again as Van Helsing spoke as well, "I work alone. What part of that don't you understand?"

"You WILL take him." The church official was becoming aggravated at the fact they were fighting his orders.

"He's not a field man," Gabriel tried yet again to keep his friend from harms way.

"Right!" Carl agreed.

"This is not up for discussion." The cardinal glared at both men.

"You're right he stays here." Van Helsing returned his glare.

"He goes with you."

"He doesn't want me there. I can stay here." Carl commented, though a little down trodden. Gabriel's attitude was finally sinking in.

"Enough! You are both going to America that is final." The Cardinal had finally had enough of their bickering. "I do not see why you are so against this when you were willing to take him to Romania."

"And he was almost killed several times," Van Helsing interjected.

"Twice!" Carl felt the need to correct him. "Less than you."

"Twice too many times." Gabriel turned to his friend. Though Carl did not really want to go, he was hurt that a man he'd considered a friend was fighting so hard for him not to go.

The hurt that shown in Carl's eyes tore at Van Helsing. After his failure to protect Ana he simply didn't want to lose another person he considered a friend.

"As I said, you are both going," the Cardinal broke through Gabriel's musings.

"He is important here, where he can come up with my weapons."

"You have passage on a vessel leaving tomorrow morning. The vessel leaves at ten." The Cardinal ignored Gabriel's last statement, considering the matter closed. As he walked away from the figures, he heard Van Helsing growl low and speak to Brother Carl. "You are going to learn how to defend yourself."

"I can do that, I think." Carl nodded, his uncertainty showing in his eyes.

"You can and will my friend." Gabriel patted the friar's back, who nodded again.

It had been a month of very rough seas and Brother Carl had not been feeling well at all, when Van Helsing found him on the deck of the ship being violently sick over the side. "You really shouldn't have eaten such a big meal." Van Helsing approached his friend, patting him on the back.

"I wanted to die happy. If I am to die." Carl just looked at him panting slightly.

"Well you aren't dead yet and you're miserable."

"Quite." Carl wiped at his mouth.

Gabriel nodded, taking a small item wrapped in a piece of brown cloth and handing it to the friar. "I think this will help. May not taste great, but should help with the nausea."

Carl accepted the item with a bit of hesitation, unwrapping it to find some Ginger root. Taking a small bite, the friar made a face but continued to nibble at the root.

"I did try to get you out of this." The dark haired man sighed.

"Yes, by making me sound like a burden and no help at all," the blonde snapped. "Remind me to thank you for that." Carl was still hurt by the man he thought was his friend.

Van Helsing wanted to tell his friend he was sorry, hadn't meant to hurt the man's feelings. He only wanted to keep Carl safe. The blonde remained silent as well, though his stomach did feel much better.

After another week on the water the duo finally reached land. Carl never thought he'd be happier than the moment he saw land on the horizon. As they departed the boat, because his legs had become use to the sea, Carl wobbled a little as they hit land. Gabriel, seeing this, was at his side helping to regain his footing. The friar looked up at him sighing. "Such a beautiful sight. I hope we aren't to be back anytime soon." He did not relish the thought of another trip by water. Van Helsing's only response was a slight chuckle as he eyed a figure making its way towards them.

"I see you have made it," the woman stated, stopping before both men. Her straight jet black hair was long, hanging to her waist. Her eyes almost as dark, her pupils nearly indistinguishable from the iris. Her skin was a flawless porcelain white, a striking contrast to her hair. The attention she received from bystanders was as much do to her physical appearance as to the fact she wore what was considered men's clothing, wearing slacks and a shirt as opposed to what was considered appropriate female attire. The woman stood regally, head held high and gaze meeting theirs directly.

"Do we know her?" Carl looked to Van Helsing.

"And you are?" Gabriel didn't move a muscle, watching her closely.

"I am Shamira. I was sent to meet you." If they found it odd she did not give a last name, the two men made no mention of it. If hey had asked her, however, she had none to give them.

"Do we trust her?" Carl looked nervously from Shamira to Van Helsing.

"Do we have a choice?" Gabriel shrugged, never taking his eyes of the woman in front of him.

"I suppose not." Carl eyed Shamira again, not happy about it. Something about the dark haired woman struck him as predatory.

"No you do not, little man." Shamira turned her attention to Carl, slight annoyance playing over her features.

Carl reacted by moving slightly closer to Van Helsing "Must you attract trouble?"

"I doubt she would hurt you." Gabriel chuckled as he nodded that he did indeed seem to attract trouble.

Carl watched Shamira as she stepped closer to him, the female eyed him a moment, subtly sniffing at him. To his credit, Carl did not inch back farther, standing his ground. He did not want to look cowardly.

"You are an odd man. First you insult me then hide behind your friend." Though Shamira did find him odd, something about his scent intrigued her as well. It was vastly more appealing then his companion's.

"Leave him alone, he's just not use to people." The dark haired man felt it necessary to defend his friend, trying to make up for the way he had acted back in Rome.

"I insulted her?" Carl looked at Van Helsing, wondering why he chose now to act as a friend.

"You're the one that didn't trust her and was vocal about it." His voice was not accusatory. Gabriel was just stating a fact.

"I didn't say I didn't trust her. I asked if we should."

Slightly confused about how Carl's scent was affecting her, Shamira stepped back and decided to change the subject. "We have another long journey."

Carl groaned at the thought of another trip. He wanted nothing more than to lie down in a soft bed and rest before starting this new assignment. Van Helsing didn't move for a completely different reason. He had questions and the woman before them was going to answer them. "I want answers first."

"I have none to give. You will have to speak with my…With Primitiva." Luckily Shamira had caught herself before she revealed too much.

Carl looked at the Shamira intently, he knew when someone was not telling the whole truth and this woman wasn't. "With your?"

"My…friend." It took the dark haired woman a moment to think of an appropriate title for Primitiva.

Though not totally satisfied by her answer, Carl nodded as she motioned them towards the train station. "First a train, then a carriage ride to the desired destination." Gabriel had the distinct impression that their guide was not happy about being here, but remained silent about it.

"At least it's not a boat." Carl made conversation as they settled themselves into their seats.

"Do you always whine so?" Shamira studied him openly.

"I am not whining." He was becoming touchy about the subject, wondering if he really did come off that way.

Turning her attention back to Van Helsing, Shamira tried to ignore the blonde. "I can tell you what I do know."

"Which is?" She had his full attention.

"There have been several attacks in the area we are going to, several have been changed."

"Changed?" Carl asked before Gabriel could speak up.

Turning her attention back to Carl, she answered, "Into Werewolves."

"I hope I packed enough silver stakes and bullets." Carl mentally went over what they had brought with them.

"You didn't know why you're here?" Shamira raised an eyebrow at both men.

"We were told we'd get more information when we arrived." Gabriel shrugged, use to such things.

"Very well." Shamira nodded becoming silent again. After a few minutes of quiet, Carl began to fall asleep, his head resting on his companion's shoulder. Van Helsing had not the heart to wake him.


	2. Chapter 2 Carriage rides and surprises

Hello everyone. Just wanted to drop a note. Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Haven't gotten any reviews yet I do hope people are reading this. I think it will be quiet interesting though the first chapter may have been a little slow. Well to let you read…

Van Helsing, Carl, and Shamira had been on the train a litle over a day when they arrived at the station where they would depart their mode of transportation. It was located in a small town, having only a few buildings, among them a small hotel that accomidated at most ten visitors. There was also a small jail, barber shop, saloon and a general store. Along the side walks were various stands selling handmade wares. Though it was nowhere close to being a large town, the railroad brought enough people through for the merchants to make a living.

"You don't like to travel do you?" Gabriel asked as they stepped from the train, seeing Carl give a sigh of relief.

"I've lived in a monastery. Travel isn't part of the deal, normally." He shrugged.

"You are a monk?" Carl's statement had caught Shamira's attention as she scanned their surroundings, looking for the carriage.

"You'll have to get use to it my friend." Gabriel patted his shoulder as the friar replied to Shamira. "Friar. I'm a friar."

Shamira gave a short snort. "Doesn't matter, running around worshipping a being who has little time for you."

Carl quieted, not liking his choice of profession called into question.

Seeing his friend upset by her callous words, Van Helsing stepped in. "His choice."

Giving the dark haired man a brief nod, Shamira motioned them towards the carriage she had just spotted. As she noticed who stood next to the vehicle, their guide became angry. Primitiva stood there alone, waiting for them. Unlike the Guardian, the woman before them wore a simple blue dress and black, hooded travel cloak. Her ebony hair that hung past her posterior tossed slightly in the light breeze. Her almond shaped aqua green eyes took in the two men that where to be her guests for a short time. Primitiva, like Shamira, stood out from those around her. Unlike Shamira, it had nothing to do with attire, the elegant woman stood out due to her heritage, which was undeniably Asian, Japanese, to be exact.

As Primitiva looked over her guests, both Gabriel and Carl respectively took in her appearance sizing her up as well. Shamira, forgetting her charges, stopped inches from her mistress, eyes narrowing. "You should not be here."

"I am here. There is nothing to be done about it." Primitiva replied coolly. She did not like her decisions questioned, even by her Guardian.

While the two females had words, Carl looked form one to the other. "Are we only dealing with women?" He questioned Van Helsing softly, so that his voice would not carry to the other two.

"It would appear," the dark haired man replied just a softly, eyes on the debate that raged.

"You should have stayed in the forest," Shamira growled slightly. Her job was to keep the First safe, and twice in one week she had been kept from doing just that. First being sent as baby sitter, now this.

"I did not." Primitiva's eyes narrowed as well, her Guardian was pushing her patience.

"I can see that. It was stupid of you." Shamira would not back down on this; without the first she had no purpose, no reason for being.

"Do not question my intelligence, Shamira." No other would have been able to push this far and Shamira was quickly running out of room. Turning her attention back to her guests, she opened the carriage door for them.

"Then prove you have some," Shamira snapped back.

"I will do as I please Shamira. I am not incapable of seeing to my own protection for this small journey." Primitiva glared at her Guardian who returned her look stonily, unhappy an understatement for how she felt.

"Then why even make me?"

As the two women continued there discussion, Gabriel got into the carriage, more than slightly amused and intrigued at the display. Both women seemed strong and neither were about to give in. Van Helsing gave Carl an amused smile as his friend entered the vehicle. The blonde had a slightly worried expression written on his features as he heard Primitiva's reply, which seemed to come out as a growl. "Get into the Carriage."

"I will take the reigns, you will sit inside." Shamira was not setting foot on the carriage until her mistress was safely inside.

"Very well." Primitiva allowed her Guardian this one small thing, though she detested anything that even came close to being coddled.

Once her mistress was seated safely inside their transportation, Shamira closed the door and seated herself behind the reigns, putting the horses into motion. Carl watched the scenery as it passed, only half paying attention to the conversation Primitiva and Van Helsing were having.

"Why are we here?" Gabriel got straight to the point, tired of the run around he seemed to be getting.

"You are here to help in the fight against the Bitten." At the woman's answer, Carl gave them his full attention.

"The Bitten?" Van Helsing knew they were dealing with werewolves, but had never heard that term before.

"Werewolves taken by the curse through a bite."

"Great! More werewolves." Gabriel was less than pleased his last run in with the species still an open wound.

"They are part of this world. That is not likely to change anytime soon." Primitiva replied calmly, not allowing his anger to affect her; though, she worried slightly what his reaction would be when he found out the whole truth.

"It is my job to see them destroyed. All of them." There was a fire, a passion in his eyes, the woman has not seen in a long time.

"You refer to them as taken by the curse through the bite, meaning there are those that aren't?" Carl gave his full attention to the dark haired woman across from him.

"Yes, that is correct. They are at war. The Bitten are biting countless humans to strengthen their armies." Primitiva switched her gaze from Gabriel to Carl.

"Why are they at war?" Van Helsing drew the woman's attention back to him.

"The Bitten are condemned by the True Bloods."

"If they are condemned, why were they made in the first place?" He stated the one thing that confused him about the story.

"They were not in the beginning. They had purpose. Then they got out of control."

"How do you know this?" Carl eyed the woman; she seemed to know much about the inner workings of the werewolf civil war.

"I have volumes on the subject. You are welcome to read them once we arrive." At their host's offer Carl's eyes lit up, he loved knowledge.

"Well, he'll be in heaven for some time," Van Helsing stated dryly, though his eyes held a smile.

"I am pleased he will enjoy the knowledge." Primitiva gave a slight smile.

As the three passengers were engrossed in their conversation, none of them were aware that they had reached their destination. Shamira was quick to descend from her perch and open the carriage door, ever alert for danger. As Primitiva was stepping down from the carriage, the wind changed direction slightly and the Guardian picked up a feint scent. Immediately more alert than even her previous state, she began to scan the near by trees with ears open for the slightest sound. "Be quiet." Shamira looked at the other three, before walking a short distance away, sniffing at the air.

"What is she doing?" Gabriel asked on alert himself. The girl had no weapon, and he doubted she would be much good in a fight.

"Shhh." Their host silenced him, her eyes and ears straining for the tiniest movement or sound.

Shamira had circled the carriage and was on her way back to the group, still on high alert, when the attack came. A large from launched itself from the tree nearest Primitiva, growling lowly. Before Gabriel could react Shamira was running towards her mistress, changing form mid way there. Where her skin had been a flawless white it was now grey and armored, from her forehead jutted two small horns her eyes became completely black. Her legs, though keeping their main shape, became more muscular and the feet took on a slight resemblance to a bird's talons. Her arms also became more muscular and claws protruded from her fingers. Along with everything else, two large bat like wings grew from her back, shredding her shirt. As she neared her mistress, the now gargoyle like creature knocked the woman out of the way and hit the wolf mid leap knocking him back.

"What in the name of Hell?" Van Helsing finally got out, as Primitiva hit the ground with a curse, immediately pulling herself up. The dark haired woman did not think to answer Gabriel as she watched Shamira, having full confidence in her abilities.

Shamira let out an angry screech taking to the air to circle back around to the Bitten, who was slightly dazed but quickly regaining himself, getting to his feet and charging his target again, only to find he was unable to move. Turning around quickly he saw the gargoyle had him by the tail. Growling, the grey beast swiped at his captor, slicing into her arm. Letting out another angry scream, Shamira yanked the werewolf back and pounced heavily on the beast, going for its throat and ripping it out with her teeth and quickly devouring the flesh. Only a moment was needed for Shamira to regain herself, quickly stepping over the body and changing back to her human form before stopping in front of the group.

Carl had a feintly sick look on his face, having watched the whole thing from inside the carriage. He, however, did not say anything about the scene that had just played out before them, though Shamira did scare him slightly now. Gabriel, on the other hand, had his gun out and pointed directly at the Guardian. "What the Hell is she?"

"Pleasant as always, Shamira," Primitiva stated dryly, ignoring Van Helsing and noting the girls arm had healed nicely.

"Would you rather I let it attack you?" Shamira snorted, licking her lips to make sure all the blood was gone.

"I could have handled the pup." Primitiva answered, turning her attention back to Gabriel, pushing his gun down gently. "Many things. Let us go inside."

Shamira nodded at her mistress, eyes and ears still alert to any danger She motioned for everyone to head into the house, following close behind. As they moved closer to the building, Carl could not help but be impressed. The 'house' was more like a castle, made of dark stone; it stood three stories tall with four towers directly aligned with the compass points of north, south, east and west. A gargoyle statue sat facing each direction as protection. The whole thing felt ominous and made Carl shiver slightly inside. Van Helsing seemed not to notice, still worried about Shamira.

"I want to know exactly what she is and how she came to be." Gabriel turned to his host as they walked towards the house.

"She is part human, gargoyle, and grey wolf. Magic is a powerful thing, Mr. Van Helsing. The forces of nature mixed with it are very strong." She did not look at him, her senses focused on her surroundings.

"You allow her near you?" Gabriel asked as Carl came out with "Will she hurt us?"

Primitiva answered both at the same time. "I do not fear her. She will not harm you."

Van Helsing gave her a slight nod but turned towards Shamira. "One wrong move."

"You do not frighten me." Shamira looked him up and down, eyebrow raised. She had lived too long to be intimidated by a human.

"Enough of this." Primitiva stepped between the two as they entered the manor. "The books are that way." She then pointed Carl in the direction of the library.

"I've had enough of these people." Shamira eyed both men again, heading to her room, several feelings running through her. Primitiva allowed her to leave, sighing heavily.


	3. Chapter 3 What a woman wants

Hope you are enjoying the story…if you are give a shout out. Well I'll let you read…

"I need a run down, exactly, of what is happening here." Gabriel focused his attention on his host.

"Your journey has been long. Let us talk over a small supper. I have yet to feast tonight." Primitiva motioned him towards the dinning hall, where a few servants were setting out some exotic looking dishes. The smell wafting through the air reminded Van Helsing just how hungry he was.

"We should send some to Carl." The dark haired man looked over the different dishes set before them, waiting for his host to take her seat before he did.

"Have a seat, Mr. Van Helsing." Primitiva motioned him to a chair as she took one herself. Once seated, she nodded for one of the servants to take Carl a meal. The young woman deftly prepared a plate and left the dinning area, making her way towards the library.

Both parties ate in silence for a short time before Gabriel spoke again. "Why do you need me here? Your…friend seems able to handle herself."

"Shamira is able to handle herself in moderate numbers. We need you because you are more accustomed to tracking and killing werewolves than we are. Also, the church asked nice enough to have you involved in the power play so it goes the way they see best." Gabriel watched Primitiva as she gave her explanation, everything about her spoke of a very proper up bringing, every movement was graceful and lady like.

"Sounds like the church to me." He shrugged slightly, returning to his food.

"Yes it does." The woman across from him gave a slight nod.

"When do we begin?" Gabriel set his fork down again, taking a sip of his wine.

"I have scouts out now. They are trying to find the den. Once that is done, we move on to the next. It is a steady rhythm until we find who is behind this."

"I'm sure Carl will have some ideas when he is finished with his books." Van Helsing gave another slight nod.

"That is good." Primitiva went back to her meal, Gabriel following suite, though he watched her closely. Noticing her guest's intent gaze, the dark haired beauty decided it was best to address the matter. "You act as though I will attack you, Mr. Van Helsing." Her bright aqua green eyes met his.

"I am just naturally curious and have had one surprise today." His gaze did not waver. Primitiva was greatly intrigued. Only two people had ever dared keep her gaze for any length of time, Shamira of course being one, the other was her late husband. Most found her gaze to intense to hold for long, and those in her employ knew better than to do so.

"Yes you have."

"How long have you known Shamira?" Van Helsing took another sip of his drink, eyes never leaving his host's.

"Since the day she came into this world," she answered truthfully.

"Born?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"If I am to trust her, I would like to know her origin." He felt there was something more here but couldn't put his finger on it. Why would someone need that kind of protection?

"She was created to protect the First." His host sighed. She had planned to give him minimal information about herself as well as the people around her. It was his job, after all, to hunt creatures such as Shamira.

"The First? That is just a legend." He had heard of the First, who was suppose to be the werewolf all other werewolves came from, but there was no hard proof such a being existed.

"Perhaps it is. They say the werewolf legend stared in Germany in fifteen hundred and ninety one. Of course, that is just a legend as well, right?" She watched him closely, able to tell his mind was already working on the information she had given.

"Am I to take it you are the First?" As Primitiva was watching him, Gabriel was watching her in return.

"You may take it as you see fit, Mr. Van Helsing. Do I look like a werewolf?" The semi relaxed atmosphere was no more. Now both parties were tense, trying to feel the other out. Gabriel concerned that he and Carl may have been led into a trap. Primitiva trying to figure out what her guest's reaction would be when he discovered the full truth, to which he was so close.

"No, but if you are not the First, what is she doing with you?"

"Very good observation, Mr. Van Helsing. The question is, does the first exist and if not where would she go then?" The ebony haired woman was impressed by his intelligence and how fast he had worked out the truth. It had been along time since she had met someone of his intellect.

"No, the question would be if the first did not exist why would she have been made?" Gabriel was not willing to let her dodge the question no matter how inventively she tried.

"I meant now, not that the First never had." She dodged again almost enjoying the verbal sparring.

"So, she protects you because the First does not exist?"

"You like to talk in circles, I see." Primitiva sighed. "Very well, Mr. Van Helsing. I am indeed the First."

"I should kill you where you sit." The only movement he made though was to frown at her.

"Why?" The First remained calm as well. She would not make the first move, but she was prepared to kill the man before her should he attack, without a second thought.

"You are a werewolf, a thing of evil." Again he did not move to make good on his threat, realizing that, had this been a trap, he and Carl would have already been dead.

"Tell me, Mr. Van Helsing, why am I evil?" Primitiva folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"It is your nature, the nature of the beast." To him it was very simple.

"It is the nature of the Bitten," she countered.

"So, I am here because you are loosing your kingdom, so to speak." He snorted

"It is not a kingdom. I hold no power when they do not believe I exist. I am here, as you are, to protect the humans from the Bitten." She sat back, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"A creature that you created. Then I am here to clean up your mess." He sneered slightly at her.

"I did not create them." Though her face remained emotionless, Primitiva was becoming tired of his accusations. She had not been directly responsible for the Bitten, but she had always felt a slight guilt for passing her curse on. Van Helsing was hitting a nerve.

"You are the First. All werewolves are supposed to come from you."

Sighing, the First uncrossed her arms. "Yes, in the beginning I had a mate, a mortal and we had many children, thirteen. They found mates and had children and the course took on. At some point, one of them played with things he shouldn't and the Bitten were created. That was in fifteen hundred and ninety one. Until then, we were unknown."

Gabriel gave his host a nod, though he was till unhappy about the whole situation. He also wondered if the church knew who and what they were helping. Given Primitiva's earlier statement, he suspected they did.

"I cannot make you trust me nor understand that I am not like the Bitten. You are entitled to see me and others here as you wish."

"I will help clean up this mess." He softened a bit, seeing true regret in her eyes.

"You must understand that the Bitten do not have the frame of mind to come up with something like this. There are rogue True Bloods that lead small bands of them, but someone else is behind things, there must be. Their movements are far to calculated and thought out."

"When your scouts return we will figure where to go from there." Gabriel returned to his meal as Primitiva nodded and followed his lead.

While Van Helsing and Primitiva were engrossed with their conversation, Shamira was pacing restlessly. For a while, she had felt as though something was missing from life. In all her long years, the Guardian had never met anyone that appealed to her until now. His scent was pleasant, and he appeared intelligent if not a little skittish. He would do well. Making her decision, Shamira left her rooms and made her way down the dark cool stone hallways to the library. Arriving at her destination, the huntress entered almost silently watching Carl, who was so intent on his reading he had no idea he was not the only occupant of the room any longer. Walking through the high book cases, the Guardian kept her prey in sight, unknowingly taking the role of hunter. Never removing her eyes from the blonde, she stepped closer into his field of vision slightly clearing her throat, making her presence known.

Hearing the sound, the friar finally looked up from his notes. "Yes?"

"I have come to a decision." Shamira moved closer to him, intense gaze never wavering.

"A decision?" Carl was becoming slightly worried at the way the woman was looking at him, wondering if she had decided to make a meal of him.

Moving closer still, the woman finally answered, removing the book from his grasp. "Yes. I wish to procreate. If I laid with you tonight, I would conceive."

"What?" Carl managed to squeak out.

"I said I wish to mate with you."

"Me?" Every line of the friar's face had shock written into it as he managed to stand and back away a bit.

"Yes." Shamira closed the distance and started working on the belt to his robes.

"Why me?" Carl stood still not sure what to do given the situation. Shamira's answer came not in words, but by claiming his lips in a deep kiss. After a moment, as if by instinct, the man before her started to return the kiss. Breaking away, the raven haired beauty divested Carl of his drab robes, leaving him in an under shirt and leggings, along with his shoes. "Wait a minute what is going on here? Why me and now?" Carl panted slightly, holding his hand up to fend the female off.

"I have been alone a long time." Shamira answered before initiating another kiss. Carl again found himself kissing back wondering what the hell he was doing. Finally regaining enough of himself to push her back.

"What if I don't want to be a father? Never thought about it really, not being in the profession for it."

"I simply need your body. You need not be involved farther." She was now working on getting his under shirt over his head, leaving his pale chest exposed to her heated gaze.

"Now wait a minute. If I were to help create a child, I would be involved further." Carl backed up again, slightly upset about her outlook. He was not some stud simply used to impregnate a mare.

"As you wish." The Guardian's mind was on one thing as she pulled the belt to her silk robe, allowing the material to fall open, letting Carl get a good view of her naked form.

"Why me? Why not Van Helsing?" The friar swallowed, unable to pull his gaze from her skin, becoming aroused by the site.

"His smell was off." Shamira stepped closer to the entranced man.

"Smell?" Carl licked his lips, eyes never leaving the woman before him.

"Yes, his scent does not appeal to me." The Guardian allowed her robe to fall from her shoulders, landing in a pile at her feet before stepping toward Carl again.

Carl watched the seductress before him, eyes glued to every curve, swallowing hard. "I can't…This is…I want to…Damn it!" hating the fact he wanted what she offered though it also felt wrong.

"Then take what I offer." Shamira gave him a hint of a smile walking towards him.

"This isn't right. To sire a child when I just met you." Though he believed his words, the friar found himself allowing the naked woman closer again.

"It is easy." Once close enough, the Guardian began to lick at his collar bone, sending tiny shivers down his spine. "Just a small thing." She worked her way to his right ear sucking on the lobe.

"It doesn't feel right." Carl regained enough thought to push Shamira back firmly holding her shoulders.

"Please…" The need in the woman's voice undid the friar's resolve.

"Alright." Though still unsure, he finally gave in.

Shamira took the opportunity to kiss him again, not giving him a chance to change his mind. This time Carl returned immediately as she worked his leggings off his hips letting them pool at his feet. Once both were undressed, the dark haired woman pressed her flesh to his, kissing from the blonde's jaw to his ear and down his neck, earning her a low moan as his body responded to the stimuli. Carl, in return, ran hungry hands over her sides and back, becoming more confident with each pass. Once Shamira was sure her soon to be mate would not turn back, she broke off her tender assault on his body long enough to move them to a small couch near by, Carl following eagerly.

"I am yours." Shamira looked at her companion through lust filled eyes, the moment their bodies had made contact, a tingle had started deep within her; which had turned into a throbbing need as his hands had teased her skin. She wanted to feel more of him pressed against her. The Guardian was surprised when he initiated the next kiss, brushing his tongue over her lips silently seeking admittance; which she gladly gave, allowing him to probe her mouth, tasting her. Shamira's hands seemed to move on their own, gliding over the skin of his back, finally breaking the kiss when the need for air became too much. Panting slightly, he carefully ran his thumbs over her erect nipples, earning him a moan that slowly turned into a growl as she arched into his hands wanting more of the exquisite torture.

Finding encouragement in her reaction, Carl became even bolder, running his hands down her sides to her buttocks, massaging at the globes. Shamira pulled him to her, rubbing herself against his erection. The contact to his sensitive member almost caused him to loose control, spurning him to gently push his lover onto the couch, spreading her knees to lay between them, feeling her wet heat as she moaned again at the sight of him over her and the feel of him hard against her thigh. The Guardian instinctively began licking at his skin, running her tongue over Carl's nipples, eliciting a deep moan as he positioned himself at her very ready entrance. It took all his control to keep from plunging into her, waiting for her to make the move. When he didn't immediately move into her, Shamira arched her hips up simultaneously pulling him into her.

She felt a slight pain as he entered her fully, but her tiny whimper was masked by Carl's loud moan as he was sheathed in her tight warm body. He quickly moved within her causing small moans and whimpers as the pain ceased and the pleasure built. Shamira began licking and nipping at his shoulders, meeting each of his thrusts, reaching between them to stroke at herself, moaning louder as Carl kissed at her neck and shoulders, moving harder and faster within her, causing her to finally go over the edge growling slightly as she tightened around her mate, loosing control in that instant changing form as her lover released his essence inside her.

Gone was the porcelain skin, in its place was soft black fur. Yellow eyes met Carl's blue ones as she began lapping at his neck and ears lovingly. Carl, panting from the exertion, allowed her to. He was shocked at the new form before him. After a few moments Shamira slowly changed back, smiling up at him, almost beaming at her mate, knowing his seed was taking hold within her.

Carl, on the other hand, was at a loss, blinking down at Shamira, trying to figure out what their actions actually meant. What was he suppose to do? He silently prayed that they had in fact not conceived a child this night and wondered if she would come to him again if they had not. Would he be able to resist her next time if she did? All these things ran through his mind as he removed himself from her warm body.

"In a few months I will give birth to twins at least." Shamira gave him a contented smile as she rested both hands on her abdomen.

"At least?" The friar sat next to her stunned. She had said she would conceive. She had not said anything about twins.

"I am part wolf. Do not worry, I hold you to nothing. As I have said, you did your part." Shamira did not find it necessary to tell him she was now bound to him as long as he drew breath. He was her mate and there would be no other for her. She knew those rules did not apply to him and the Guardian would not weigh Carl down with that information. Raising her children would be enough if he were to never touch her again. Not saying anything, the blonde stood and gathered his clothes, dressing quickly. His thoughts still racing, silently reprimanding himself for his weak flesh. Shamira watched him, content with the events of the evening as she began to lightly doze. Once Shamira slept, Carl sat back at his table opening another book but found himself watching the woman who had just seduced him.


	4. Chapter 4 Cleaning house

Hi! Lioness 78 here,

Both I and Nephthys would like to thank you very much for your reviews and say that I(Because I'm the one that has been writing this story from the start so far) am truly sorry for not updating for such a long time. We both hope you enjoy the next chapter and all to come, hopefully they will be quicker in coming in the future.

Thank you again. :)

Having eaten the rest of their meal in silence, Primitiva stood as soon as she had finished. "I'll show you to your room." She knew he must be weary and probably wanted to rest before starting his job.

Gabriel nodded though he wished to see how Carl was progressing. Once in the hallway, the First motioned for Van Helsing to follow her, leading him through several turns and up a flight of stairs before stopping before a large, thick wooden door. The dark haired man took everything in, memorizing the route. "Here you go, Mr. Van Helsing. If you need anything, I am at your disposal."

"I'd like to see if Carl has found anything." His eyes met hers.

"Then I will show you to the library." Primitiva started back the way they had come, making a few different turns and taking a totally different staircase before stopping before a set of double oak doors carved with an intricate Ivy design around the frame, heavy cast iron handles allowed the doors to be pulled open, the same cast iron design was used on the hinges. "Ladies first." Gabriel grinned at his host, motioning to the closed doors.

Primitiva pulled the door open, stopping in the doorway unprepared for the sight before her. "Perhaps now is not the best time."

"Why?" Unable to see around the woman who stood in his path. Grabbing the handle for the other door, he yanked it open. Primitiva did not stop him as he walked past her, immediately stilling, his eyes widening as his gaze fell on the naked woman lying on the couch a few feet from where Carl was trying to work. Turning his surprised gaze to his friend, he finally spoke. "For a man of the cloth, you seem to indulge quite a bit in the sins of the flesh."

"I am a friar and she practically ripped my clothes off." Carl glared at the man. He felt bad enough as it was, he didn't need Van Helsing teasing him.

"You seem to have something women want." Gabriel grinned at him ignoring the glare he was receiving. Carl chose to return to his books, wondering what his friend would say when he found out the friar was more than likely to be a father very soon.

While the two men traded words, Primitiva mad her way to look over the sleeping woman on the couch. "This is unlike Shamira." The First reached down to lightly touch the girl's shoulder, who became immediately alert, eyes opening to look up at her mistress.

"Milady?"

"You should go to your room and rest in bed. We will talk tomorrow." Shamira stood and, giving her mistress a slight bow, grabbed her robe and placed it about her body before leaving the library, making her way to her room where she fell into a sound sleep.

"Well this has been an interesting day." Van Helsing stated dryly, looking at his host. The last thing he had expected to find as he entered the library was a naked woman on the couch sleeping after a romp. He was beginning to wonder if he was a bad influence on the friar. Gabriel had, on occasion, found comfort in the arms of a willing woman after a particularly difficult mission, but this was twice in as many Carl had been 'comforted'. The dark haired man was beginning to worry about his friend.

"Something says that this is only the beginning, Mr. Van Helsing." The First spoke to Gabriel first then turned towards Brother Carl. "Leave the door open Brother Carl. The scent in here needs to dissipate." She, like Van Helsing, was worried over her protector. Shamira had never shown any interest in the males around their home, no young men in the village had ever caught her eye. In all her years, she had never acted rashly before. Why would she then take a man she had just met as her mate? Carl simply nodded at Primitiva's request, still lost in deep thought.

"I think I'll take my leave since I'm sure that not much was found out." Gabriel gave his friend one more slight smile before heading back to his room intent on getting a good nights rest before scouting early the next morning. He also had every intention of keeping a close eye on the friar from here on out.

After watching VanHelsing leave the First turned back to Carl. "I will leave it to you, Brother Carl." She turned to exit the library as well, making plans for the next day.

Carl worked through the night not stopping when the sun rose, engrossed in what he was learning. Primitiva had not slept either, making plans with her scouts. They would find the dens in the area before further action was to be taken. Van Helsing had gotten up with the sun, leaving the confines of the manor to do a little scouting of his own. Shamira slept longer than usual, rising sometime after the sun rose, bathing and making her way to her mistress as the scouts were leaving. "You wished to speak with me?" Shamira spoke as she approached the First.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Primitiva looked the other woman over, she seemed to have a glow about her and a little more balanced.

"Fine." Shamira watched her mistress as well, trying to decide if the older woman was disappointed in her.

"And last night?" Primitiva motioned for the guardian to walk with her.

"I felt fine last night as well." Shamira followed the First, having been created without emotion she did not regret what transpired nor did she feel shame at being found as she had been.

"Why?" It was a simple question, but Primitiva knew her guardian would know what she meant.

"I wished a child." The younger woman came as close to a shrug as she ever would. It was a small matter. Her mistress had many litters. Would she really begrudge her the only one she would ever have?

"They will not be yours alone. You will also be unable to go out until after their birth." Primitiva knew this would not sit well with the guardian, but it mattered not. The children she now carried were her top priority

At her mistresses' first statement, Shamira almost let out a bark of laughter. Brother Carl wanted nothing to do with the offspring she carried. They were truly her pups to raise. Primitiva's second statement was preposterous. "I will be fine until I show."

"You will not be going out." To anyone else in her household, the First's tone would have put an end to the discussion. Shamira, however, was not any other member of the household.

"I was created to protect you." The guardian's voice had also taken a do not argue with me tone.

Primitiva stopped, looking at Shamira before she spoke again. She did not like having her word questioned. "Yes, and now you have more than me to protect. Your children come above all."

"I am capable of seeing to them as well as you." The guardian knew that when the pregnancy was visible it would make her a target, but now no one would know and she would be fine.

"You can make sure the fortifications of our location are secure. You will be in charge of home defense. Should I go out, I will have Mr. Van Helsing to go with me and one of the others."

Though her demeanor stated that she was unhappy about her diminished role in the protection of the first, Shamira nodded. "I shall see to the arrangements." Without further discussion she left to look the premises over for any weakness.

Gabriel, having been out early that morning, stopped in the kitchen to have a hardy breakfast. Primitiva, hearing that he had returned from his excursion, went to meet him. "Was your sojourn productive?" She sat down before him at the table.

"I have found four or five places a den could have been, but didn't see any 'bitten'."

"My scouts have found two dens." She folded her hands in front of her on the table.

"Are they still looking?" Van Helsing gave a curt nod taking a drink of his milk.

"I have sent out different scouts. They work in shifts."

"What do you want to do about the ones they have found? Do we wait for the rest to be found or act now?"

"If we sneak in and wipe out an entire den the others will take time to notice." Primitiva watched as the dark haired man continued his breakfast.

"Very well. When shall we begin?"

"Let's speak with Brother Carl before we decide for sure." The First stood before making her way to the door. Gabriel, leaving the rest of his breakfast, followed his hostess, happy that they would soon be doing something. Taking action.

Pulling the door to the library open, Primitiva located Carl, though it was not difficult he had not moved from the night before. "Good day, Brother Carl." Looking up from his text, he gave the woman a smile, though he was still in turmoil about the previous night.

"What have you found?" Gabriel never one to beat around the bush started at the same time Primitiva asked. "Have you made any progress?"

"Not much. I have located many things but they are already common knowledge that is what they say about the Bitten. I have learned much about True Bloods, but nothing that will help."

"That is most unlike you." Van Helsing raised an eyebrow, surprised. Carl was usually a well of knowledge.

"I would say he is distracted. He is to be a father and not of the cloth." The First gave a slight smile.

"What!" Gabriel exclaimed looking from their host to Carl.

"Shamira carries pups," the First stated as if it were the most natural thing in the world for a friar to sire children.

"Isn't it a bit soon to know such things?" Van Helsing was amazed by her certainty. Carl, still confused by what he was supposed to do about the whole situation, remained silent.

"No, not for her. She knew she would conceive last night, that is why she laid with him." Though this may not have been the most opportune time, but having little ones around was always a blessing.

"How much more complicated could this get?" Gabriel spoke more to himself as he rubbed his face. "We could have used her…abilities."

"She will not carry as long as a human. She will still be useful, as you put it." The First did not like his mentality concerning her guardian.

"But she is not right now, and I had planned on her helping us clear the dens."

"Do not worry. We will be able to accomplish it without her for now."

Gabriel nodded, turning his attention to Carl. "Keep looking, but eat and rest first." Carl gave a slight nod though he wasn't hungry. "Now, Carl." Van Helsing urged his friend up and towards the door.

"I'm going…" Carl eyed him, not liking being treated like a child. "Which way is it?"

"Follow me." The dark haired man suppressed a smirk at his friend's lack of direction.

While the two men made their way to the kitchen, the First set about collecting a few of her better fighters along with one trained in the ancient magicks. Making all the preparations for cleaning out the first of the dens, she met her warriors in the cool entry way of the castle. Gabriel was slightly surprised when, upon his return to Primitiva's side, everything was in place. "We are leaving now?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" The First's mood was even more solemn than normal. Though she knew this needed done, it caused her great pain to know she would have to fight and kill her own kind.

"As ever." Van Helsing nodded, following the combatants out of the castle. No one noticed Shamira as she watched them leave, preparing to follow. She would not let her mistress face this danger without her. Taking to the air after they were a short distance away, she followed silently. The guardian would not fight unless her mistress was in mortal danger, but she would be there if need be.

The group of hunters quickly made its way to the first of the dens. The scouts had been precise with the location. Shamira perched herself on the branch of a nearby tree, watching closely for any sign she would be needed by her mistress. Coming upon the den entrance, Van Helsing realized it was nothing more than a shallow cave just deep enough for a small pack of werewolves to take shelter from the elements. To one side were bones and half eaten carcasses of various animals making it apparent they had used this den for some time. As Gabriel was about to enter the small cave, Primitiva put a hand to his arm "Be careful to hit the Bitten and not us. The Bitten are more animalistic and cannot speak human tongue. Their coats are shaggier as well."

Van Helsing gave a nod, readying his gun as the First gave him a smile and swiftly changed into her wolf form, heading inside the opening before them. Gabriel was right on her heels as the fist of the Bitten went to attack. Primitiva, quickly grabbing it by the throat, snapped its neck, unaware she had been close to being pounced on by another. Van Helsing's silver bullet stopped the Bitten before it could strike. The other members of their group took care of the other Bitten quickly, the mage capturing one of the Bitten for questioning.

"Well that was fun." Gabriel stated dryly as they were walking out of the den. None of their group had been injured and for that he was grateful.

The First was not amused by his statement. These where her children as well, her responsibility, they had not asked for this curse. It was not their fault. In the end the blame rested purely on her shoulders. Giving him a cool look, Primitiva walked into the woods motioning for the rest to follow her.

Shamira almost broke her cover upon seeing her mistress being attacked, but Van Helsing had intervened so she kept her vigil until the last of the Bitten were taken care of. Once things had settled, the guardian made her way back, arriving home long before Primitiva's band.

"Take him to the dungeon. Question him thoroughly, torture him if you must." The First spoke to the mage who was pulling the captured Bitten behind him. Her loyal servant answered with a nod beckoning a few of the others to help with his load.

Once her orders were given, Primitiva took a few moments, staring up into the trees letting nature wash over her, asking it to cleanse her of what she had done. As if in answer, she felt a light breeze begin to stir around her lifting her hair, and caressing her skin. She felt the earth's strength flow through her giving her the fortitude she would need to continue this fight. After a few moments of her meditation, the First felt more relaxed, cleaner in soul. Van Helsing stood nearby, watching his host a moment before helping with the Bitten. Once done with her cleansing, the First followed Gabriel and her kin back to the manner, pausing only a moment when she caught a familiar scent in the air, taking a quick look around she saw no one, though she had a sneaking suspicion that her guardian had disobeyed orders and had indeed followed them unknown until now. Without hard proof she could not discipline Shamira, but she could see to it that it did not happen again, making her way home she began forming a list of things the guardian would be doing, under the watchful eyes of a few of the servants.

Upon arriving at the manor, Gabriel made his way to the library, anxious to find out if Brother Carl had made any progress with the text he had been studying, hoping he had found out more, stating his intentions quickly to Primitiva. "I'm going to see if Carl has had any luck."

"Very well, Mr. Van Helsing. I will speak with you once we have information about the Bitten." The First turned to make her own way down to the dungeons.

Entering the library, Van Helsing was slightly shocked to see his friend asleep on the couch, book draped across his chest. The blonde looked much younger than his years, his face devoid of all worry, as he slept peacefully. Gabriel tended to forget how sheltered and naive the friar was until such moments brought it to his attention. The older man almost didn't have the heart to wake Carl, but he needed the information, any information he may have. Reaching over to shake him gently, Van Helsing spoke. "Carl."

"Huh? What?" The friar sat up as if someone had touched him with a hot poker, blinking awake.

"Have you found anything more?" Gabriel asked gently, sitting on the couch at his feet.

"A prophecy. That may have meaning." Carl stood to rummage through several stacks of text nearby.

"What does it say?" Van Helsing perked up at the mention of a clue to their problem.

After searching for the appropriate book for several moments, Carl finally found it turning to a page he had marked and began to read. "The leaders of the ones that are allergic to the sun and the ones fated to give birth to the bite are to die and give rise to a new power. The power will take dominion over the races and purge the world of mortal flesh." The friar shut the text after reading. "Dracula is dead and that leaves Primitiva."

"Then we must make sure she does not die." Van Helsing placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"I checked into what this power could be. No luck yet."

Gabriel wanted to address what was going on in his friend's life. He seemed neither happy nor excited about the prospect of parenthood. "You seem…Are you alright?" In the end Van Helsing cursed himself for such an awkward sounding question.

"Yes quite." Carl's tone was clip, not wanting to speak of his actions. The friar was still reprimanding himself for being so weak. He also knew that Primitiva had relegated Shamira to watching over the manor. Carl had no doubt that he was to be a father. Luckily for both Shamira and himself, he had no idea that the guardian had snuck out to watch over her mistress.

"Are you sure?" Gabriel tried to reach out to his friend.

"Yes." Carl's tone was again clip, leaving no doubt in the other man's mind he wanted the subject dropped.

Van Helsing stood silent a moment, not sure what else to say finally blurting out the first thing he could think of "I didn't get to tell you before congratulations."

Carl didn't answer, thumbing through some text. He had no wish to explain his action or how he felt. If he could even describe what he felt, a part of him felt used and dirty, another amazed that someone as exotic and beautiful as Shamira had wanted to be with him, and yet another told him it was only a child she wanted, it didn't matter who sired it. Then there was the child…Children, he'd never thought about them. His calling did not make a child possible, or so he'd thought. Now he felt a tinge of excitement when he thought of a child being his.

When Carl didn't speak, Gabriel sighed internally. "I'll leave you to your work." He again wished he knew what to say. Van Helsing's mind remained on Carl as he made his way to the kitchen for lunch.

Primitiva found Van Helsing a short time later still in the kitchen, deep in thought, his plate more than half full and forgotten. "We have been informed of three more dens. We did not learn who is behind this." The First began as she sat across from him.

The sudden presence of his host pulled Gabriel from his musings. "Do we leave the dens for now or wait? You would know better than I would. I've never seen this many werewolves in one area. The ones I've dealt with had been more or less solitary creatures." It was unlike him not to take action, everything in Van Helsing wanted to seek out these dens and wipe them out totally, but with such large numbers they did not need to be attacked, he doubted they would come away unscathed.

The First was slightly stunned that Van Helsing was leaving the decision to her. From all she had heard about him, she assumed he would rush out to destroy the dens this evening. "They will be left for the day. We will eliminate one a day for now."

"Very well." The dark haired man gave a slight nod.

"You have lived a long life, Mr. Van Helsing. Patience should not be a problem for you."

"Most of which I do not remember." He watched the beautiful woman before him, finding he liked their little discussions.

"It is a shame. There are many things you have seen, I imagine, that would be interesting to hear."

"Maybe one day I will."

Primitiva mirrored the nod that he had recently given her before changing the subject. "I must commend you on the killing of Dracula. I was not remiss to see him dead for good."

"It brought me no joy, quite the opposite really." Though no emotion showed on his face, Van Helsing's voice carried a sadness to it at the thought of Ana and what she had sacrificed to save him.

"I understand that, truly I do. I see nothing good in killing any creature, less they are revered and useful for the sustaining of life."

The dark haired man inclined his head, not wishing to speak on the subject anymore. As if sensing Gabriel's mood, Primitiva changed the subject yet again. "You should write down your memories, they would become less prominent and make room for others to show themselves."

The First did not know why she was speaking to Van Helsing about such things, as he had said when he first arrived it was his job to hunt down and destroy creatures such as herself and her guardian. There was sadness in the man before Primitiva that called to her. Perhaps she felt a connection to this man because, like her, he could not help what he was.

"That may be a good idea." Van Helsing gave a small smile, from what he did remember about his past the dark haired man was not totally sure he wanted to remember.

"In the end, if that does not help and you truly wish to see the past, there are ways to manipulate ones memory to open itself."

"I will think on it, after we settle things here."

Primitiva gave a nod, motioning one of the cooks to bring her a drink. Both of them sat in silence, lost in their own haunted thoughts for sometime before heading their separate ways to see to the job ahead.


	5. Chapter 5 A Bonds broken, Bonds made

Four days had passed since Van Helsing and Primitiva began clearing out the Bitten's dens, ridding the area of three more. Though all seemed to be going well on that front, the one at home had the First irritated. Shamira, being house bound, had begun to snap at what she considered even the smallest infraction. The dark haired mistress of the castle had made sure her guardian had not the chance to follow them on any more of their hunts, giving the younger woman chores that would take more than one person to accomplish, so that she could not slip from the house after the hunting party had left. The result was a shortening of Shamira's already short temper and said woman lashing out more and more frequently at the younger members of the house hold. Knowing something needed to be done before injury befell, Primitiva summoned her guard for a talk.

"I have decided you will be allowed out to run at least once a day." The First started as Shamira approached.

"I am no pet," the younger woman growled.

The little patience Primitiva had left for her guardian snapped. "I never said you were. Iif you do not stop being so rude around here, I will lock you in the dungeon until you give birth."

Shamira's eyes flashed, she did not like the threat. "If you would allow me to do the job I am quite capable of doing I wouldn't be so cranky." She paused a moment with a grimace. "That and if this morning sickness would leave me."

"You asked for this Shamira. You will take the responsibility."

"I am taking the responsibility. I can still do my job." She began to pace, as was her habit when agitated.

"You will endanger your children. I will not allow it."

"As you wish." The young woman left Primitiva where she stood, slamming the door on her way out of the room.

The First waited a moment then sighed, exiting the room as well to traverse the halls. It was an act that always calmed her, going through the home she knew so well, the home she built as a refuge from a world that would kill her should they find her secret. To anyone who did not live at the manor, the dark corridors and twisting stairways would be foreboding. To Primitiva they were the perfect chance to clear the mind and find solace.

"Having a bad day?" Van Helsing had seen the First escape down a narrow hallway and knew she must have been in deep thought. He had been following her for some minutes before actually speaking, and she had not sensed him.

"In a manner of speaking." His host continued her stroll though she was now pulled from her inner musings.

"Care to speak of it?" The hunter fell into step beside her.

"Shamira is in a tiff over the fact she became pregnant and I will not allow her to do her job."

"Very head strong. Are you sure she's not your child?" He grinned in bemusement at his own joke.

"She is a child of magic, though they used my blood for her wolfish traits."

"I see the resemblance," Gabriel half joked, having seen the two women bump heads on more than one occasion. "Have you spoken with Carl? Has he found anything more?"

"He has not." The frustration was apparent on the man before her. Primitiva knew it was due to things not progressing as quickly as he deemed they should be.

"Then what are we to do while we wait? Are there any sights to be seen here?"

The bark of laughter that escaped told there were not many. Primitiva had made sure that she built as far as possible from the nearest town and still be within a days ride, for supply purposes. "Sights?"

"You find that amusing?" Van Helsing cocked his head slightly watching her, wondering why she found that so amusing.

"Indeed." The True Blood smiled at him.

"Why?"

"What would you expect to find, to see, Mr. Van Helsing? There is little within miles of here."

"There are no towns, little shops?" Use to traveling and constant action, any lull bored him immensely.

"Several miles out."

"Then let's go. I'm sure Carl could use some time away from the library."

"Very well. I do not know what you expect to find or see." Primitiva shook her head.

"Anything is better than these four walls." Gabriel motioned to the interior of the manor.

Nodding slightly, the First went to see to the arrangements as Van Helsing went to collect Carl. Gossip always running faster than water, as it does in large homes, had Shamira waiting by the carriage for the other three. Seeing no danger in the young woman accompanying them, in fact hoping it would be a chance for Brother Carl and her guardian to work things out, Primitiva allowed her to join them on their outing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

None of the group strayed far from each other as they made their way through the small town. Primitiva, who had been to town many times, paid little attention to the wares that were presented for sale. Instead, she chose to watch the inhabitants of said town. Shamira was likewise on guard, though when a little bauble or trinket caught her eye, the young woman took time to look it over. Carl not having seen Shamira since the night they had mated could not help but study her closely, if only when she was unaware of his attention. The mother of his children was not so unaware of his actions, though she showed no sign she did. Gabriel of all the companions was the only one to actually pay attention to the items set out so thoughtfully before him. Taking everything in even if he did gravitate towards items that would be labeled as weapons. A few ornate hair pieces reflecting the light caught the guardian's keen eye, causing her to stop and finger them lightly.

"Why don't you purchase one or more?" Primitiva stopped beside the younger woman.

"It is unlike me to look at such things when there are more important issues."

The First smiled at the slight change in her guardian, since taking a mate she had softened in some respects. "Indulge. It will not harm anything."

Giving a slight nod, Shamira chose three barrettes placing them in a small bag after paying for them. "I need to think of names." "You should talk to Brother Carl." Both women spoke at the same time.

"Ask him to help you with them."

"He did not wish to be a father. He said as much when I told him what I wanted. He just could not control his body." The younger woman gave a brief snort.

"Do not be so sure." The First was also aware of the attention the friar was giving Shamira. She had seen the longing in his eyes.

"He looks terrified." The guardian looked towards her mate.

"He is not use to these things, nor are you." The older woman followed her gaze. "It will take time for him to come to full terms. You cope very well with things."

"He is a nervous sort of creature." Shamira watched the father of her pups openly.

"He has been sheltered." The First watched him as well.

"You will be their god mother?" The guardian turned to her mistress, placing a hand on her still flat stomach.

"Of course. I would be honored."

Doing something she had rarely done before Shamira gave the older woman a smile. "I will go see why their father pretends not to look at me."

"I will pull Mr. Van Helsing from the area so he does not intercede."

"Why would he?"

"He seems the type to make a comment out of humor, dry or not."

"Very well." Taking a deep breath, Shamira turned to approach her mate and Primitiva went to intercede with Gabriel.

Carl busied himself, making sure his eyes were on the items before him, though his interest in them was minimal. "Your children cause much morning sickness," Shamira stated as she took her place by his side.

Not expecting her to speak with him the friar looked up, blinking. His mate in turn studied the man before her. "I may be able to find something to help with that." At the mention of his children, a feeling started in the pit of his stomach, one of pride and wonder. The friar new in that moment he would do anything for them and her.

Not sure what to say herself, Shamira gave her mate a slight nod. "What are you looking for? I could help you find it." The dark haired beauty motioned to the table before them.

"Just looking." Carl skimmed the items once more.

"I have noticed." Her meaning was clear.

"I cannot help myself." The blond answered truthfully.

"Why?" The dark haired woman leveled her gaze upon her mate.

"I do not know. I am just drawn." Carl did not look up from the table.

Unable to keep the slight smile from her lips. "Primitiva thought you would like to help choose names."

"I could." The friar looked at his companion.

Seeing an opening, Shamira decided to ask. "What do you want?"

"Want?" Carl's confusion showed on his features.

"Yes, want. What do you want?"

"Concerning what?" Her question could mean anything.

"Nevermind. This seems to suite you." Shamira pointed to a different looking wool knit cap with flaps that covered the ears.

Not looking twice at the item his mate picked out, the friar handed over the currency for it and followed the guardian to the next booth. Stopping before a table full of knives. Shamira finally spoke. "My bed seems empty anymore."

"Empty?" The blond followed his companion. He was not sure exactly what this conversation was heading to. The woman in front of Carl had stayed away from him for more than three days, had not shown the least bit of interest in him beyond as a stud, and now she spoke of her bed.

"Yes, empty. I did not know it would feel so without my mate there." Shamira hoped her companion would get the implication. This was not easy for her.

"Mate?" The woman had a mate and had bedded him!

"What do you know about wolves?" Shamira suppressed a sigh. Was he really so dense?

"The Bitten I know a lot about." The blond replied honestly, not understanding what one had to do with the other.

"And regular wolves?"

"You mean wolf wolves or True Bloods?" The guardian had her mate's full attention.

"Either, they are very similar in many ways."

"They live in packs, act in family units, having a hierarchy." Carl began to ramble.

"And they mate for life." The Shamira cut him off.

This threw the friar. It took several moments for him to do anything but stare at his companion. "You mean that you are mated to me for life?"

"On my part, yes." The raven haired beauty gave a graceful nod. "You are free to do whatever you wish."

"And if I wish to be with you and my children?" Carl waited anxiously for her reply, hoping she would accept his offer, needing her to.

"Then you would join me tonight?" Likewise Shamira, though she did not recognize it for what it was, waited nervously for his answer.

Unable to vocalize his response the friar simply nodded. At Carl's response, Shamira took his hand in hers entwining their fingers. "May I give you a kiss?"

The guardian smiled in amusement at her mate's vigorous nod, before leaning in giving him a lingering kiss on the lips. It was highly inappropriate for public but neither person cared. When the kiss was complete, Carl smiled back at his mate.

"I…We have much to prepare for." Shamira caught herself.

"Yes, we do." The friar agreed with another nod.

The wolf in Shamira couldn't help but pat the friar's butt, giving it a light squeeze. Carl, having never had anyone be so forward jumped, unable to hide his surprise. At her mate's reaction the dark haired woman gave him a seductive growl, causing the friar to give a slight cough and to tinge red.

"A nervous creature indeed." The statement was more to herself, though Carl did hear.

"I am not nervous."

"And you are not a field man and in all actuality are a friar." Shamira spoke as if reciting a lesson. Over the past few days, though he did not know, she had been keeping an eye on him and heard him grumbling about being in the field.

"Yes."

"And now you can add father and mate to your list." Carl coughed in reply, those terms sounding odd when used to describe him.

"Why do you do that?" The guardian cocked her head slightly.

"What?" He returned her gaze.

"Cough like that. Are you catching cold? Should I put you into bed when we get back?"

"I'm fine." The blond assured his mate.

"I will put you in bed when we get back anyway." There was a promise in her eyes that made Carl cough again, as they came to where Primitiva and Van Helsing stood.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Shamira set about working things out with her mate, Primitive headed Gabriel in another direction. Not interested in the wares displayed in the chance someone would buy them, the First instead watched the people who fluttered around them.

"So what is our next plan of attack?" Van Helsing finally broke the comfortable silence, looking at the limited assortment of supplies shown.

"Patience is not your strong point," Primitiva commented casually, slightly amused. In her long years, she had learned the value of patience.

"I see a beast and kill it. It is usually very simple."

"You do not have to help us if you do not wish. Nor do you have to do as we do. You are your own man. You could see to things in your own way."

"It is my job. Besides my new side kick has made things complicated." Gabriel motioned to the spot where Carl and Shamira stood deep in conversation. "When the Cardinal finds out, he will be most displeased."

"I do not discredit your God, nor do I say that I believe in him. Your Cardinal does not rule over men. He may be higher in the job line, but that is all."

"That does not mean the Cardinal will be any less displeased. Carl is one of our best inventors."

"Then he should accept things and move past them. Mortals have a funny way of getting hung up on things." The First shook her head. It was silly for two people who had feelings for each other to be denied in the name of God.

"You may tell him that if you wish." It was not that Van Helsing feared the Cardinal, the thought of the woman before him glaring down the man was amusing.

"Should I have the chance, I would not hesitate. I fear no man of God." The elegant set of her jaw and slight lift of her head spoke that Primitiva found it preposterous she would fear anything.

"Yes, but you know the Church as well as I do. They could make things very hard for Shamira and Carl."

"They have a home with me. I will protect them from the Church. Any religion where the God loves all his children should not judge when children are to fall in love with one another." The conviction in his companions voice left no doubt in Gabriel's mind that the elegant woman before him would defend the duo with her last breath, though he doubted they were in love.

"She knew him for all of five hours, how could she be in love? I was under the impression that she did it just to have her offspring. Though, I am not sure what possessed her to do such a thing now of all times."

"She felt it inside of her. She herself does not understand. In time, things will fall as they are meant to be. You must have trust in them." Again Primitiva's conviction made Van Helsing want to believe everything she said.

"I put my trust in one person, two if you count Carl." He fought the want to put his faith in her words.

Giving her companion a sad smile as she nodded, Primitiva could feel the conflict with in the warrior. The First wished she could reach out to him. In the end, she knew it would not be accepted. "One day you will see that yourself is the last person to put trust in because we always let ourselves down in the end."

**_And others as well._** Van Helsing silently added. Again the dark haired woman saw a glimmer of sadness in her guest's eyes, but let it lay as she continued their walk.

"What do you find joy in Mr. Van Helsing? Do you find joy in anything?" The First questioned seemingly out of the blue.

"I have no time for such things. There is always another 'monster' to dispatch, more innocents to save."

Primitiva could do nothing but nod, feeling a wealth of sadness for the man before her.

Sensing her discomfort, Gabriel changed the subject. "Who gave birth to your guardian?"

"A mortal woman that was a mate to one of my descendants. She volunteered."

"You receive much loyalty." Van Helsing nodded. He knew her well enough to understand she would force no such thing on someone.

"They give freely what I do not ask for." The pride in her pack showing in her green eyes.

"It is getting late. We should return to your manor." Gabriel suggested.

"I agree. Let us gather the other two."

"I think they have found their way back to us." The dark haired man could not help but smirk at the sheepish look Carl wore or the lustful gleam in the guardian's eyes.

"I wish to speak to you in private when we return.' Shamira spoke to her mistress as they approached.

"Let us make haste to home. The clouds are not in our favor." Primitiva looked towards the sky and the storm clouds that gathered overhead. Shamira gave the older woman a nod going to retrieve the carriage, making sure everyone was settled before starting for home.

Once the vehicle was underway, the First looked to Carl with a smile. "You look like she means to ravish you." Causing the friar to flush profusely.

"No use flushing now. We all know what you have been up to," Gabriel joined in smirking.

"I can smell what he is to be up to. Brother Carl is quite excited to get home." The First caused Carl to go crimson coughing again and Van Helsing to chuckle.

"Is he now? I'm surprised he is not up top with Shamira then." Gabriel winked at his friend.

"We would not make it home if he were."

"I fear we may learn nothing more about our task if he is to remain tucked away in bed for several days." Van Helsing and Primitiva began to speak as if Carl were not present.

"Very true. I will speak to Shamira about it."

"Of course, from what I hear, since she is pregnant we should give her some leeway." The dark haired man smirked at the blond again.

"Yes, that is true." Primitiva grinned.

Van Helsing gave a nod before turning his attention back to the now silent friar. "I do have one question for you, Carl, what is it with you and couches? They cannot be that comfortable."

"I'll have you know we'll be using the bed this time." Even to himself Carl came off a little haughty.

"If she can wait that long, you mean." Gabriel could not help but say what was on his mind.

"He will have time to get to bed while she speaks with me." The First cut in.

To Carl's intense relief the remainder of the journey was made in silence. Of course the lack of conversation gave the blond time to think about the activities he was about to partake in, making the rest of his trip pleasant. Van Helsing lost himself in his thoughts as the silence over took him, going over his next plan of action. Primitiva was drawn to memories of her late husband and the love they shared, wondering if she would ever again feel the arms of her mate holding her close. By the time the carriage came to a stop in front of her home, depression was taking hold of her. She begrudged her guardian nothing, but her new found mate and pregnancy brought bittersweet memories.

Moments after they stopped, the carriage door opened to let the passengers out. Exiting the vehicle, Carl went directly into the house and with some direction made his way to Shamira's quarters. The blond had every intention of having his mate in a proper bed. Once there, he paced nervously, hoping she would not change her mind.

Van Helsing like wise entered the house, going to the library to work on their current situation. Having no idea where to begin, the hunter picked a book from the nearest pile of books strewn around the room, quickly closing it when he realized it was a detailed account on the mating habits of werewolves. Something he did not need to know. After a short search, Gabriel finally found what he deemed suitable text and began reading.

Shamira walked with Primitiva to the house not sure how to begin, finally coming up with. "I feel weird."

"Weird?" This was not something the First was accustomed to hearing from her guardian. She had many conversations concerning mating with her offspring, but to hear Shamira echo these things was something Primitiva never thought she would hear.

"You know I was not given human emotions. I do not have regret or the like and when I mated to conceive my children I knew it was for life. I didn't know I would..." The guardian struggled for description. "...miss his presence, his scent when not immediately around him. Is this normal?"

Primitiva could not help but smile at Shamira. She was beginning to find her emotions. "Yes. He is your mated, a part of you now."

"It was like this for you?"

"I have emotions, Shamira, but it was." The First felt as if she were a mother again, as if she were giving counsel to her daughter.

"Then it is normal." The guardian gave a nod, satisfied these occurrences were not unheard of. "I have a mate to see to."

"Have fun." The older woman could not help the smirk that played across her lips. Shamira raised an elegant eyebrow, but said nothing as she entered the house, seeking out her mate.

Primitiva followed her guardian into the manor, seeing about the house duties, before making her way to the library. Seeing her guest deeply immersed in one of the tomes, she smiled as a frown creased his brow. "Having fun?" She stepped closer to him.

"How Carl does this is beyond me. I have read several chapters and they all seem to contradict each other." Gabriel closed the book.

"You must consider the source above all else."

Sighing, the dark haired man placed the text back on the pile and stretched sore muscles. "I hope she does not wear him out. We need him back here."

"He will be." Primitiva ran an index finger down the spine of the closest book, her beautiful eyes unfocused. Though her body occupied space in the room, her mind was a hundred years in the past. What was happening in Shamira's life affecting her more than expected.

"Something troubles you." Gabriel studied his companion closely for several moments before speaking.

"Hmmm." She pulled herself to the present. "No. I merely lost myself in thought."

"What were you thinking?"

"That they are lucky."

"You have had one mate at least and many offspring. You are lucky as well." Gabriel's words did not soothe as they were meant to. They did the opposite.

"I am lonely."

"I am here." Being male, Van Helsing took the most literal meaning of the word.

"I do not think you understand."

"Oh." The dark haired man's eyes lit up with recognition.

"There are many men around here you could have your pick."

"There is more to it than that." Primitiva shook her head.

"What more?" To him it was simple. She could find another mate.

"The more I spoke of today." She gave a sigh. "Perhaps you truly do not understand."

"You are in love?" Gabriel tried to recall all they talked about earlier.

"No. I am lonely because I have no one to love or to love me in return. Not that true love that means so very much." She knew he could not possibly understand. Feelings that had long lain dormant were surfacing.

"You will find it again." He spoke as if such things occurred every day.

"I can hope I will not die before then." She felt the weight of her years press down upon her shoulders. Even if she could by chance find another love to share her life with, Primitiva would eventually have to watch them grow old and die. The First remembered clearly when the father of her children had finally subcome to old age, how it felt to hold his fragile body as he drew his last breath. She had wanted to join him and yet had lived on.

"You are immortal." The hunter's simple words sliced into her heart. Primitiva knew he had not meant them to hurt but it did.

"But I can be slain." She reminded

"We will have to see that doesn't happen." Van Helsing tried to give the woman before him a slight smile. He did not like seeing her like this for reasons he would not admit even to himself.

Having no words to counter his statement the First simply nodded.

"I won't allow you to be slain." Gabriel looked deep into his host's eyes, trying to reassure her.

"Why do you care so much if I am or not? I am a monster remember?" A trace of sadness entered the woman's voice.

"You are a monster but not evil."

"Isn't that contradictory?"

"If you knew a certain person that I do, you would know it is not." Van Helsing smiled, wondering where his large friend was and what he was doing.

Again Primitiva nodded, she had heard rumors about his last mission. "Alright, then answer the other question."

"What is the other question?" Pulled from his own musing, Gabriel did not grasp what she was asking.

"Why do you care?"

"You are the key to this. If you are slain, darkness will take over." **_And I will not lose another good person. _**He added silently.

"So you protect me to protect the rest." She started. "Commendable. If you would excuse me." The First turned to leave. Van Helsing sighed, knowing she hurt but not having a way to help her. He allowed the First to exit the library.

Once out in the dark hallway, Primitiva leaned against the heavy wooden door trying to choke back a sob. She wished with every fiber of her body that she had not been born. That the curse of being the First had not been brought upon her. The dark beauty had never asked for the responsibility, never wanted it. The wealth of her pain and sorrow was not hers alone to feel, as she stood in the dark hallway her future matching her surroundings.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carl looked up at Shamira as she rode him hard. Just the sight of his mate above him, lust for him alone, had the friar so close to release it would only take a few more thrusts of her hot tight body for him to spill his seed. It actually took the blond a moment to realize that his lover had stopped moving and was removing herself from him and the bed, "Huh? What?" Carl's blood deprived mind took a moment to start functioning again.

"I will return." Shamira felt her mistress' pain pulling her, the need to be by Primitiva's side out weighing everything.

"What!" he sat up slightly, watching stunned as she grabbed her robe.

"I said I will return." Shamira left the room closing the door on anything else her mate was to say.

Following the First's sorrow, it did not take long for the guardian to find her mistress. "You are upset." Shamira looked to Primitiva with concerned eyes.

"I am fine." The older woman caught scent of their sex and realized the young woman had left her mated during. "Go back to Brother Carl."

"I feel your pain. I will get you some tea and you will rest." The guardian put a comforting arm around her mistress.

"It is an old pain. Tea will not help this. Go back to Brother Carl. I will lie down."

"I will walk you to your rooms."

"No, I have a few things to see to first." Primitiva patted the other woman's hand.

"You are sure?"

"Yes." At the First's answer, Shamira had no other option but to return to her mate. If Primitiva would not let her, she could do nothing.

By the time Shamira returned to her rooms, Carl had gone from confused to extremely put off. How could she just up and leave as if this, he meant nothing to her. The friar had finally pulled the sheet over his painfully hard erection as he settled back intending to have several words with this mate when she returned.

As Shamira stepped back into her room the sight of her slightly rumpled mate had her ready again. Disrobing quickly she walked to the bed, knowing he enjoyed the sight of her naked body. Giving him a slight smile, she crawled up the bed then his body to kiss him. Carl had not intention of smiling back or returning her kiss, keeping his hands firmly behind his head. Not understanding her mate not reacting to her, Shamira cocked her head, before trying again. Kissing him gently running her hands over his chest, still there was no reaction. The friar remained still, willing his body not to react, which was not difficult as upset as he was. The blond could not believe she was acting as if nothing had happened, as if she had not just gotten up and left in the middle of their passion.

"Carl?" Shamira pulled back, studying him.

"Hmmm." He looked more over her shoulder at the ceiling than at her.

"You do not wish to continue?" She sat back on her heals, straddling his lap.

"I lost the urge." It was a fight but he kept his voice even and monotone.

"Why?" Being new to this side of life, she could not comprehend why after he had been so anxious earlier, that now he did not want her.

The look Carl threw her way clearly stated he felt she were nuts. To think he would still be in the mood after what had occurred. Again Shamira cocked her head trying to figure her mate out.

"You up and leave like this means nothing and you expect me to stay in the mood?" His voice was now laced with disbelief.

"I had to see to Primitiva." That should explain everything. Shamira was sure of it.

The disbelieving look she got stated he thought it could not be dire, she was not gone very long.

"You would not understand." She looked away from him almost submissively.

"And you won't give me the chance." Carl sat up straighter.

"I feel her pain. I was created to serve her."

The blond nodded. "And her pain? You were not gone long."

"She feels alone and lost."

"Then why are you not with her now?" Shamira looked at her mate, was he questioning her loyalty to the First?

"She told me to see to you. She would not allow me to see to her needs." The guardian again removed herself from the bed, collecting her robe and redressing. Silently the young woman set about getting a bath ready. Unable to see to her mistress, and having her mate upset with her, had Shamira feeling useless.

Carl did not move from his place as his anger slowly left him. When his lover did not immediately come back into the room, he got up to follow her, watching as she pored the steaming water into the big copper tub. Not sure what to say, he stood quietly out of the way. Noticing the slightly unhappy expression she wore, he stepped forward. "I've upset you. I am sorry." His voice was full of regret.

"It is not you. I no longer know where I belong." She sat back into the water.

"What do you mean?" Carl stepped closer to the tub.

"She does not wish for me to see to her as I once did." Shamira looked at her hands just below the surface of the water.

"Perhaps you should talk to her about it." Carl was beginning to feel like an ass. It was clear these things had upset his mate more than he realized.

"You are upset with me as well."

"Not upset with you as much as with the situation." Carl went to his knees besides the tub. "I guess I should have thought instead of being just disappointed, but I was looking forward to you." The friar gave his lover a small smile.

"I would never leave you if I were not drawn to do so." The dark haired woman finally met his eyes. "It is hard to explain."

"I know that." Carl reached out to stroke her arm gently. "I do understand in ways, it is like my calling to the Church, just stronger."

"I have never felt this turmoil before. I had one purpose."

"I am sorry if I'm causing that." There was a sadness in her mate's eyes that called to her.

"Do not be. It was I who wished to mate and have children. I am now uncertain I can be a proper mate to you."

"I'll take what I can get from you." Carl's slight smile saddened Shamira more.

"You should not have to. You should have a proper mate."

"I am a man of faith. I never expected to have any mate, and they can't get much more proper than you."

The blond was happy to see his mate smile ever so slightly at his words. She was a strong woman and to see his Shamira so hurt and lost ripped at his heart. On the other hand, it served as a reminder that though she was stronger and faster than he, she was also a woman and needed his strength as her mate to soothe her.

"You should have a mate that would see to your every need without question or interference."

"There is no such person. There is always the possibility of question or interference."

"I am learning." Shamira met his blue eyes with her own dark ones. "This will take time, but I can promise our mating does mean something and I will never leave during again."

The guardian's pledge earned her a nod and smile from Carl.

"Would you like to join me?" She motioned to the bath.

"Alright." Carl slipped out of his robe and into the warm water.

Once her mate reclined into the tub, Shamira nuzzled into his neck, lovingly licking at his throat. "I am yours until my dying breath." Making the pledge to him as well as herself.

Carl kissed her then, hands running over her back. The rest of the bath was spent giving and receiving gentle kisses and light caresses.


End file.
